DiNardo or DiNozzo?
by TheaterFreak123
Summary: Tony's secret unveils when an incident happens? How will Ziva react? How will Jeanne react? Read to find out
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is my first ever NCIS fanfic. I hope you like it. I don't own anything. I love reviews so if I get enough I'll continue.**

Tony waited silently for McGee and Ziva to finish bagging evidence so they could take it back to Abby. Gibbs had already left, going to get a refill on his coffee. Ducky and Palmer had already bagged up the body and were taking it to autopsy as we speak (well technically as I type).

"Ziva, don't you think we have enough evidence?" Tony asked, pointing to the bag of dirt in her hand, which she was filling to add to the collection of bags of dirt laid next to her.

"Yeah, uh, Ziva, Gibbs said a sample." McGee pointed out, brushing himself off as he stood up, a crate of evidence in his hands.

"Well, I am just trying to be thorough," Ziva stated. Tony rolled his eyes and took the crate from McGee's hands.

"While you do that, I'll take this back to the car." Ziva and McGee watched Tony stumble towards the car like a drunk. It was Ziva's turn to roll her eyes.

"Has Tony never been hiking before?" Ziva chuckled, asking McGee.

"Not that I know of, more of a city-boy if you ask me." Tim McGee answered, chortling at Tony's poor attempt to walk up the hill to the black car with the crate in his hands.

"I am-" Ziva was interrupted by a gun shot. Instinctively Ziva crouched down and pulled out her gun. Quickly she checked her partner. He was in the same position she was. Tony signaled Ziva to follow him as they slowly crept towards where the sound came from.

After checking out the area and finding nothing Tony suddenly asked Ziva, "Where's Probie?" Ziva noticed a change in Tony's voice, now urgent and worried.

"Um," Ziva felt a mental head slap from Gibbs, "I thought McGee would be…" Ziva didn't finish the sentence. Instead she slowly turned around. Behind her was a McGee, lying face down. Tony immediately ran to him, Ziva following.

"Timmy, McGee, Elf-Lord?" Tony called, snapping in front of his face, trying to get him to wake up. Ziva quickly whipped out her phone, calling 911.

"No Time," Tony said, "There's a hospital one mile down the road." He recalled it from driving there so many times, dreading that he is forced to go there. But if that's what he had to do to save his friend, that's what he's going to do.

Normally Ziva would've asked Tony why he knew this place so well even though it's a forty-five minute drive out of the way. But this was no time for questions now.

In the car with the one and only time Ziva will ever be driving, Tony was worried about HER reaction. He was thinking about telling Ziva to play along, but realized it was her day off.

"Thank God," Tony thought relieved, "I don't know how I was going to get out of this one." Now he could focus on his wounded friend.

Tony looked out the window; the hospital parking was his view. Ziva was already opening the back car door to get McGee out.

"Mr. Din-" the lobby nurse was cut off by Tony.

"I have a friend here that got one bullet wound in his leg; can you take him right away?" He pointed to the passed out younger agent in the seat next to the Israeli woman.

"Of course Mr. DiNardo." Tony nervously glanced at Ziva. She shot a look that said, "DiNardo?"

Tony ignored the look and sat down on the other side of Ziva, placing a hand on her knee. The nurse came to take McGee. They stayed silent for ten minutes before Ziva asked in a soft voice, "What will we say to Gibbs?"

"I don't know." Tony stated, "If we tell Gibbs the truth, he might…" Tony didn't have to go on.

More Silence.

Pacing.

More silence.

Coffee break.

Finally a nurse came in, a stony expression on her face, "Mr. DiNardo, Ms. Benoit will see you now." Tony face must've shown complete shock because the nurse laughed, "Oh Tony, you look like you've seen a ghost!"

"Yes Mr. _DiNardo_, why?" Ziva asked suspiciously.

"Um, this was supposed to be her day off." Tony tried to whisper but Ziva heard anyway. Her eyebrows raised.

"Suzie called in sick so Jeanne offered to come in. You better hurry; she's dying to see you." The young nurse winked and walked back in through the doors.

Tony was about to walk in the door, but Ziva grabbed his arm, shoving him back to the chairs.

"Tony," she said in a low voice, "I know what is going on." Tony was surprised. Had the Director told her?

"Listen Tony," Ziva said, "it was not that hard to figure out." Tony's eyes got wide. Was it really that easy?

"Tony you could have told me you are sick. You did not have to hide it. You did not have to make up a fake name and lie to everyone. Just please tell me what is wrong."

Tony was about to answer, unbelieving the luck he was having, when the doors opened. Out came Jeanne Benoit. She looked around, spotted Tony, and ran into his arms.

"Oh Tony, are you okay?" she questioned, "What happened? Was there a shooting at the school? Are the children okay? How did that happen to that poor man?"

Tony kept on hugging her and kissing, mumbling that he was alright. Ziva was taken back by the sight…and the questions. What school? What children? Clearly Tony has some kind of relationship.

Ziva cleared her throat, hoping they'd notice her. They did, Tony shooting her an I'll-explain-later-just-be-nice glare, and then looked like he wanted to die. The girl straightened her skirt, extending her hand, but slowly, looking suspiciously at Tony. Ziva didn't return her hand. They just stared each other, Officer David giving her death glare, while the doctor stared her stony glare.

Tony, getting squirmy, said, "Ms. David (Ziva gave him a questioning look) this is Dr. Benoit and Jeanne this is-"

Ziva cut him off, "Ziva David, Tony _DiNozzo's _partner. We work for NCIS."

For once, Tony had no answer for his "girlfriend".


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, here's Chapter 2! Thanks for all the reviews. Like I said before, I have to get enough reviews to continue, or else you won't get more. So pleasex8 Review. Give me anything, reviews, suggestions, corrections. I 3 anyone who reviews. Sadly, I don't own anything but the plot and my characters. BTW I rewrote this chapter four times and I still don't like it that much. So I know it sucks, so please don't remind me.**

**PS. Looking for a beta**

"Um," Tony said, trying to fill the silence, "let's go seeMcGee." He walked towards the door, only to be pulled back by Ziva's death-grip.

"Not so fast DiNardo," Jeanne started, confused by everything going on. "Who the heck is DiNozzo? And this FBI girl?" Ziva almost snapped with that comment. She went to rip the doctor apart with her bare hands, but the Senior Field agent stopped her, and whispered, "Be nice." She slipped free of his grip, but kept quiet, still confused by the exchange.

"Tony? Come on, just answer my question." Jeanne was slightly nervous to hear the answer, though she didn't know why.

Tony felt trapped. His first instinct was to avoid the situation all together and make some cheesy joke about a movie. His second instinct was to make up some outrageous story about how he knows this 'DiNozzo' person. He had no choice to choose number two. In fact Tony could practically hear Director Sheppard saying, "_JUST LIE YOUR BUTT OFF DINOZZO!"_

"Listen, Jeanne, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you, but it didn't seem that important," Tony started. Ziva didn't quite understand what was going on, but she had a feeling this was going to be good.

"Jeanne that person is my cousin."

Ziva's jaw dropped. She looked at Tony, trying to get some answers to this strange behavior that her partner had.

"Wait, Tony I don't understand?" Jeanne asked his lover, utterly confused.

Tony prayed to God, hoping that Ziva would keep her mouth shut, "Yeah, Antonio DiNozzo. He was caught up in some guy's murder, had to change his name, everything. Messy stuff, don't really want to get involved" Tony hoped she would buy it. The look on her face says that she's convinced, but then her eyes wander downward.

"Then why are you wearing his clothes?" Jeanne asked suspiciously. Tony hesitated, trying come up with a good lie. He's really stuck now.

The air was heavy, the silence stony. Ziva noticed her partner's uncomfortable expression. His eyes seemed to say to her, "Please help me and I'll do anything." Well, getting Tony to do anything would be very nice, so she jumped in, rambling her little head off.

"Well, Doctor, Tony, my partner, had to go to a very important engagement for the Director of NCIS, but didn't want to go in his work clothes. Your man here was going to see you, when he saw us at the crime scene. Mr. DiNardo offered his clothes and car, and they exchanged. So as he sped off, someone fired at us, now bringing us here." Officer David took a big breathe, like that took a lot out of her.

Jeanne seemed to be mulling it over, then was finally satisfied by the answer.

She responded by kissing Tony and beckoning to the doors. Once they were behind the doors, Jeanne Benoit became Dr. Benoit.

"That man," she began

"My other partner," Ziva corrected, "he works for NCIS also."

Dr. Benoit nodded, "Yes, Mr. McGee (Tony couldn't help but laugh, which got him a dirty look from his girlfriend) has lost a fair amount of blood. He also suffered from two gunshot wounds, not very fatal-"

"Well, what the heck does that mean?" Ziva panicked.

"Don't worry," Dr. Benoit assured, "He is sure to be out of here within a couple of days, with a cast of course. We also removed the bullets, if you need them. Mr. McGee is in Room #259, down the hall. You can see him now if you want."

"Thank you Doctor," Ziva said, walking towards the young man's room. Tony was about to follow when he heard his girlfriend call, " Not so fast!"

Tony groaned and turned back, "what?" He wanted to go and see Probie, not be stuck here, lying to his girlfriend.

You just got shot at; I have to take a look at you." Jeanne insisted.

"No, no I'm fine," Tony said, hoping she'd just drop it. What if she wanted to see his medical record and find there isn't a "Tony DiNardo". Shuddering, Tony didn't think of that. Quickly Tony pecked her on her cheek and turned on his heel, and walked right into McGeek's room.

When Tony got in, Ziva whispered in his ear, "Later, we talk about _this_. And you owe me,big time." Well, he sorta did say that with his eyes, Dang it. He contemplated telling them now, but decided against it. He'd rather tell the whole team once rather than repeating it. Also the more people present, the lighter Gibbs would slap.

"Hey guys," McGee's hoarse voice said in greeting, "By the way, what happened?" so Ziva went on, telling the story, leaving out the DiNardo/DiNozzo thing.

"So, who's going to tell Gibbs?" McGee asked, slightly cringing, know that it would most likely be him.

"Well, um, since you're the youngest…" Tony started, looking at McGee.

Breaking the silence, Tony's phone rang. Noticing the lingering nurses, he answered, "DiNardo,"

"What the hell?" Gibbs answered. Ziva quietly closed the door, then locked it.

"What up Gibbs?"

"Where the hell have you been, you should've been back four hours ago!"

"Um, Boss, we… ur.. ran into a little trouble."

"Well, get that figured out and get back here with the evidence!" The line clicked, Gibbs hung up.

"Wait, I'm confused?" Tim asked

"A very rare spectacle, our genius is stumped. Watch closely, ladies and gentlemen, for this only happens once in a blue moon." Tony teased.

"Ha Ha, very funny. But seriously guys, who's this DiNardo person?" McGee asked.

"Yes, I would like to know that also." Ziva asked.

"That's a funny story," Tony laughed nervously, "but I think we better do what boss-man wants. He said to get the evidence."

"One problem," McGee said, his face grim.

"No problem, McElf-Lord. Have Ziva take the evidence back while I stay with you. See, its all fine."

"Okay then, Mr. Senior Field Agent," Tim said, feeling a bit smug for noticing something so important, "show me the evidence."

"It's in the…" Tony finally realizing what they did.

"crime scene," Ziva finished, very grim. "We were set up. They (BTW: That means girl or guy) shot at you in order to get the evidence."

"I'm not telling Gibbs!" Tony called out in a very childish way, causing McGee and Ziva to roll their eyes.

" Not telling me what?" The familiar gruff voice asked. They were all shocked by his entrance. Mostly they were thinking the same thing, "Why the heck is Gibbs here?"

"That my dog ran away. Very tragic." DiNozzo lied.

"You don't have a dog," Gibbs said, agitated.

"Well, that explains why he didn't come home last night." DiNozzo said nervously. Gibbs wacked him on the back of his head.

"Hey Boss, great to see you, I'm just… uh… resting." McGee stuttered.

"Just rest McGee," Gibbs said in a gentler tone to him. Then, to his other agents, in a more gruff tone, " Dead girl was Susan Callaway, married to Petty Officer James Callaway. Worked here as a doctor." Shock registered on Tony's face. He knew she looked familiar. He sighed, remembering the nice, sweet, attractive lady he would often chat with while waiting for Jeanne. Jeanne, oh god. Not good, not good.

"So why exactly are you here?" Tony asked nervously, though he knew the answer.

"To interrogate, DiNozzo! You're with Ziva. Go talk to the staff about her." Gibbs barked.

"What about me Boss? I could…" McGee went into technical stuff that Gibbs could never understand. Gibbs very much appreciated how his agent even wanted to help, even though he could see McGee was tired and worn out.

"No," Gibbs said, "you just sit here and tell me what happened. Go DiNozzo, David!" He barked once again.

"Um Boss," Tony stammered, knowing he couldn't go out there as Tony DiNozzo, when he walked in here as Tony DiNardo. Gibbs shot a death glare to Tony.

"What?"

Um, nice hair." Tony chickened out. He walked out of that room, Ziva following, hat down low.

Tony, what are you going to do?" Ziva asked. Even though she didn't know the situation, Ziva still had a feeling that he couldn't be DiNozzo in front of that lady.

"Good Question," Tony muttered, walking towards his doom.


	3. AN

Hey, it's TheaterFreak123; sorry to get your hopes' up, this is not another chapter just an author's note. I realize I have some people anxious to see update, others not so much. I've decided not to continue for the time being for the lack of reviews. However I will immediately pick up where I left off if you just take the time to review about your opions, good or bad, on finishing this story. I would greatly appreciate it. I would just like to know if I should continue or focus my efforts on another story.

Thanks in advance,

TF123


End file.
